


Second chance

by Merzmerzuzana



Category: Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Babysitting, Dominant Armitage Hux, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, French Kissing, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Love Confessions, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Surprise Kissing, Vaginal Sex, english is not my first language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzmerzuzana/pseuds/Merzmerzuzana
Summary: „Charlie you slept with Henry's babysitter. I can`t believe it!“His ex screaming at him just like he is a criminal. Of course blame him for everything. He has not right to life his own life, only she can start again. It's her idea to share the samé babysitter, she introduced her to him.„That's not your business, Nicole, not anymore. You are not only playing a monopoly with your boyfriend!“
Relationships: Adam Driver/Daisy Ridley, Armitage Hux & Rey, Charlie (Marriage Story)/Rey (Star Wars), Charlie/Nicole (Marriage Story), Daisy Ridley/Armitage Hux, L - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue

Daisy washes the dishes in his kitchen. Henry came back to him today. Everything must be perfect. Charlie is glad that Nicole wants to share her babysitter with him. He likes Daisy and get used to her very fast. She is a university student. One Day she will be famous artist. He believes in her. Maybe more than he believed in her ex-wife.  
Daisy is very kind and responsible. Henry love her and Charlie must admit that he feels something more. Maybe more than he wants to admit.  
She is quite silent person, quite shy, only answering his question, only accepting his orders, her submission provoked him. Provoked dark part of him, he must admit that the darkness in him exist. Even now when he has opportunity to watch her. To stand close to her. His own body started to burn. He is watching her with growing obsession and can´t stop.  
The first time until the divorce, he wants someone so much. His body wakes up. He cannot thinking about consequences, not now.  
Her hands are almost shaken when he touch her shoulders.  
"Mr Barber?“ she is scared, he can feel it now. He is out of control, only because of her.  
"I am done, but if you need anything else. I...“  
"You can call me Charlie. You have no reason to be scared, Daisy. I will not hurt you. I know that you want me, too.“  
“Charlie, but I...“ her voice is shaking." I am only... I am... It's misunderstanding..."  
"You wanted to be my little bitch, accept it. You provoked me so long. I can't stand it, not anymore. Say it. Say that you want me, too.  
" Yes, but I... "  
She turns back to him.  
"Don't be scared, I am here for you."  
He kissed her soft and innocent lips. With all the passion.  
He unzipped her jeans skirt. Get rid of all clothes, she helps him, too. He wants to feel her na naked body. Wants to feel her so much. Kissed her, asking her to be fully open to him.  
" Open your legs for me, sweetheart," he was whispering to her, when he pinned her to his own kitchen table.  
She obeys him, now he can felt her, be inside of her hot and wet pussy. She accepting him, and Charlie cannot control his lust, not now.  
"Yes, that' s it, you are my good girl, Daisy. Only mine."  
He trust into her. First slowly almost gently, kissing her, teasing her body. Then faster, accepting her completely, accepting how much he needs it.  
"I love you, Charlie, please more! Please!"  
"I love you, too." he said it but not thinking about it, not now.  
He lost control because of her confession, he obeys the darkness, her moaning is like a music to him, he wants listen to her, fulfil al of her desires. She kissed him back, her innocent lips was so sweet, he trust to her harder, she start to moaning very loud. It makes him feel happiness again.  
That makes them both coming so hart.


	2. Chapter 1 parth 1

“Do you really want me to stay?” she asks him very quietly. They are sitting in his living room, in his new couch.

She almost escaped for him, but he will never let her. Not this way. There is no reason to escape. It´s not necessary.

But he understands her, Charlie shows her darkness, now she knows him. It´s maybe scares her.

He doesn´t want to hurt her. Daisy is the last person who deserves it. But darkness inside of him is still alive. Still provoked him. Now he knows it and cannot resist. Part of him feel the truly happiness, because she belongs to him now.

So beautiful and innocent Daisy is only his. But he is also scaring of himself, or his own dark desires. He is selfish, and it´s a true. He hopes that she will accept him and doesn´t leave him.

“Yes, Daisy, stay with me, please.”

He wants to take care of her. Comfort her, it´s very important for her, not even a affair. She not thinking about it this way.

She told him, that she loves him. It means something to him. His little bitch loves him, and he is happy.

Never been so happy since Henry was born, since he first time allowed himself to feel something to a beloved woman.

This time the new hopes gives him opportunity to start again. How it´s taste to being alive? He is not sure, it´s new for him, accepting himself, maybe his mistakes will be forgiven, maybe the last painful lesson is over.

“We are going to the cinema with Henry, I promised him it, I will not accept no as an answer,” he is not a fan of television and he choose only movies that he considered valuable. But Henry was so relentless, never wants to stop talking about the new cartoon, he wanted to saw it with his father and Daisy.

Sometimes he called her Rey. Because she reminds him a character from Star Wars movie. He didn´t seen that movies, it´s sci-fi and he is not fan of it. But he did some research, because he needed to know about what he was talking about it. And also, when he said to him. “Daddy, you are just like a Kylo Ren. Or Ben Solo.”

Now he knows who Kylo Ren is and Ben Solo, too, and it will not help him, because he finds a reylo and it´s started to be even worse. His own imaginations are very detailed.

“Thank you, but I am not sure, if I can.”

“Of course, you can. Henry will be disappointed and I too.”

“But I…”

She was so cute, when she wants to resist him. So cute, that he can control his own reaction. He kissed her again.

Her lips tasted so sweet, and her hot body, is so close to him. She kissed him back, so soft, so innocent. The most beautiful kiss with no quilt, no regrets. He was full in control of all the new emotions and never want to hide them from himself. When they stopped he only hugged her. He wanted to look after her. Make her forget to all worries. He wants to stay just like that forever. Doesn´t need to move. Only relaxed. Only feel her, be so close to her, give her everything.

Never felt something so strong, not in this way. Part of him fears of loosing her or ruin everything just usually.

“Charlie, I will go with you.”

He smiled at her.

“You will not regret it, I promise.”

He wants to stay with her, to be close to her, so long as he can. Not thinking about future or past, only feel her.

***

He felt guilty when he saw her ex-wife again. They relationship is so strange, just like they are not fully accepted the new state of their relationship.

Charlie will be always be part of her live, not even like Henry´s father. He can´t just deleted years they are spending together like a family. He wants to be her friend, but he knows that it´s not easy for both of them, to stay friends, when they hurt each other so deep.

“How are you?” he asked her, when he gives him Henry´s thinks, his bag and school back. They are in Henry´s room, now.

His son says him hello and then hugged Daisy. He stopped existing for him, when he saw her. The last week she was busy at school, so he was only with his grandparents.

Charlie still loves Nicole´s mother, but their relationship changes a lot from the divorce. And they must keep it as a secret, because Nicole, doesn´t want her to be in touch with him. 

“Fine,” she hissed not sad.

“It´s everything, ok?”

“Yes.”

Still only short answers, just like she was mad at him. But she doesn´t have a reason for that.

“If you need help, I am here, don´t forget about that.”

“Yes, of course, you are.”

She looked him just like she wants to talk to him about something important, but not be to brave to start.

“You cannot help me with that, but as you wish. I am… I am pregnant with my boyfriend. He does not know about it… And I am not sure if he wants to be a father. I tried to tell him, but something stopped me, don´t say it to Henry, I am not sure, what I want, now.”

“I see, don´t worry about it, we will told Henry about it when you are ready.”

She nodded.

“He is… I doesn´t know if you comprehend it. I don´t want a serious relationship now, I am not ready to marriage. Thinks happened too fast. I think that I know understand you.”

She´s got a tear in her eyes. The tears that he wants to stop. He hugged her very carefully.

“Take your time, don´t push on herself too hart. You are not alone.”


	3. Chapter 1 part 2

“Thank you, honey,“ she said to him and gently pulled back.

“You’re welcome.”

She looked at him just like she wanted to tell him more, but instead of it, she kissed him. He feels something so familiar, but also new.

It happens so fast; he shouldn’t have a time to think about it. Some old memories are now back and his body react to her very wildly, she opened her mouth for him, offering unrestricted access to her soft mouth.

The warm feelings are back, but he cannot allow himself to lost control. He kissed her only once, but so intensive, that his heartbeat almost painfully and stopped it. The guilt is back. He doesn’t want to feel that way, not anymore.

“Nicole, please, don´t do this to me,” he begged her.

“I’ so sorry, Charlie I didn’t mean to. I just say goodbye to Henry. It’s time to leave. “

He only nodded and tried to not think about it. She is only upset, that’ all, it means nothing to her.

They go back to the living room. The gilt is now back, when he saw Daisy. She is sitting on the sofa with Henry.

When their eyes just meet, he try to act just nothing happens. He doesn’t want to hurt her. There is still a chance that he lost her. He is not ready to take that risk.

Henry get used to this situation very fast. He hugged her mother and give her a goodbye kiss.

***

He is still confused and very silent when Nicol was gone. Their kiss shocked him, just like all the pain was back.

He is not sure what is the right think to do. But he doesn´t want to be stuck in past. Not the same mistake, not the same insults.

“Daisy, can I talk to you?” he said to her, when Henry, was in bathroom, to wash his hands. They are waiting only for him.

The movie will be start in an hour. They are waiting only for him.

“Yes, of course.”

“Something happened between me and Nicole, when we were in Henry´s room. I don´t want to lie to you, I don´t want to start our relationship this way.”

“What happened?” she asks very quietly.

“Nicole kissed me.”

“Not a friendly kiss, but it´s complicated. She is in the middle of something, and now she is very upset.”

He bowed her head. The pain come with a kiss and he doesn´t know why.

“Is there still a change, that you and her…”

“No, It´s over. We both now it. It´s over.”

“I see. Don´t torturing yourself, Charlie, only because she kissed you. It´s okay.”

“You are not angry?” he expects serious conflict, they are not in the relationship, not dating together, but it´s only the matter of time, he wants her, not only as a lover.

“No, I am not. You are not my boyfriend, not yet. I am not sure, if you want me or not?” the pain was in her words too. He saw the tears in her eyes.

“Yes, I am sure, I want you, Daisy, I want you so much,” he is sure, that he doesn´t want to lose her.

“From now you are mine, Charlie.”

“Yes, madam.”

“Am I missing something?” Henry comes back to living room.

“No, of course not, sweetheart. We are only waiting for you,” Daisy said to him very quickly.


	4. Chapter 1 part 3

***

“Leave me alone, please,” Nicole says to her mother.

“It will be okay, sweetie, I know it.”

Her mother tried to comfort her, but she is not ready to talk about him.

“Please, mam. “

“All right, we can talk about it later.”

She finally leaves her room.

Nicole likes her parent’s house, but this time she desperately needs her privacy back. Maybe its not a good idea to stay here, if she really wants to stay in her own feats.

This day was very hard for her. She feels terrible, just like everything goes to the hell and she lost control again.

Except one forbidden moment. Her lips still burning from his kiss.

She closes her eyes; her own body is burning too and she wants to stop it. Charlie is only a father of her son and they can find a way to be a friends, that’s all. But What if... No, she doesn’t wants her old life back, she is happy, she needs her own space.

She is in this condition only because her boyfriend failed her, that’s all. She is only angry, nothing more.

But she’s got a reason for that.

_“Nicole, I... I am not ready to be a father, now. It’s too early. I don’t want this. “_

_“I don’t need your money. Go to hell you are the fucking coward!”_

_“Nicole, please. “_

_“Get out! I don’t want to see you again! “_

Her hands were shaking when she touches her belly very gently. She will never sacrifice her unborn child.

Her or his father is a coward, but her child is innocent. She is going to be a mother again, no matter what.

And she is not alone. She’s got her family, friends and maybe... No nothing like a maybe cannot exist.

Charlie is free now; he needs the new chance and she must accept it.

But What if...

She put her right hand to her pocket. She needs her mobile phone now, that’s the better option than a bottle of wine. She cannot hurt her baby; little disturbing helps her forget to her problems.


	5. Chapter 2 1

I miss you, honey.

Her message was just like a sweet curse. Just like a poison that circulating in his vain again. No. Not this time.

He is outside with Henry and his new girlfriend. This is the worst time for conversations like this. 

What's happened to Nicole?

Why did she send him this kind of message? Why now? He is confused and shocked. She hates his touch, she tells him about it face to face and now, when he starts to think about the new life, she just writing him something so intimate. 

Daisy and Henry are buying the popcorn and something to drink, he pays for the ticket and waits for them. 

He wants to turn his phone off, but that message from Nicole, he cannot just ignore it. He must know what she really wants from him. 

If she wants to play with him, he will play with her too.

I miss you, too.

He writes to her. He will be as cruel as she. 

I feel something, when you kissed me. I want another. 

So, do you need more?

Yes.

His heart almost stopped when he reads her message. Henry and Daisy are come back to him, so he cannot react. 

"Let's go, daddy, the film will start soon," Henry says to him. 

"Yes, of course."


	6. Chapter 2 part 2

He must be very careful. This time he will not Hurt her family. But Nicole must know that he is not her toy.

He is living person too, not a monster, just like she thinks. His feelings are important, too. He must protect yourself from pain.

“Are you okay?” Daisy asks him, when they find their seeds. Henry wants to sit on the right Side, and he is in the middle, so he’s got Daisy only for himself. She´s got a good instinct, he knows that.

“Yes, I am.”

He quietly says to her, but he is not sure if it’s true. His world turns upside down only because of these messages, but he knows what he wants. And this time he will fight for his happiness, no matter what.

He gentle touch Daisy’s hand just like nothing happens, no more darkness, no more pain, only her loving touch.

He wants to feel her again, to be happy with her and not controlled his own desires. He hopes that Daisy feel it too. That she wants him so much, as he wants her. His little bitch must belong to him completely.

She is very important from him and she wants to protect her from his problems.

The movie was quite good, sometimes very funny too, Daisy´s comments really helps him to enjoy it. He knows the old Adams family, it´s one of his favourite tv shows when he was young, this is quite different, but he can just relax and enjoy everything without notes and criticism that was part of his own work.

***

“Are you sure, that you doesn´t want to stay with us?” Charlie whispered to her, when they get off the car in front of her collage.

Henry is sleeping inside. He was very tired, because they go for a walk, before dinner.

“I must finish my new project, my roommate is waiting for me, love. We are working on it together, and I must keep that promise. I am so sorry.”

The first time she called him a love. Some part of him was very happy, but the other feel almost guilty.

It´s still complicated for him. He is not good with that emotional stuffs, he never knows it, until he met Nicole, she was the first person that he really needs. His first love, but he cannot understand her completely and maybe doesn´t want to. The barrier between him and real word was still too strong. He knows that he will never be just like the other people that something inside him is different. He is stranger, just like his socialization was different and maybe complicated.

“It´s okay, sweetheart. I understand.”

He must keep working on the script notes too, tomorrow he will start with the Ophelia project. It´s the new offer that he accepted and he doesn´t know the main actress yet. He hopes that their cooperation will be good. But he almost forgets about it, Henry and Daisy makes him stop thinking about everything.

He hugged her and kissed just like he never wanted to stop. It´s so hard to say her goodbye and be alone again.

“I will stay in touch,” she promised him, and he hopes that he doesn´t scares her. He doesn´t want to let her go, but she know that he must.

***

“You are awesome, daddy,” Henry kissed him in his cheek, when they arrived back home. He was completely happy again. They relationship are good again. “And Daisy, too.”

“Thank you, Henry.”

He will never forget the pain that he feels when he rejected him. His heart almost stopped when his son just ignored him.

“You are welcome, I hope that you will stay here, with us, please daddy. Don´t go back to New York.”

“My work is in New York, too, Henry, but I will stay as long as I can.”

He still hopes that he finds a way to change his theatre company, maybe he needs a companion for New York plays.

Maybe that´s the only way to solve this problem without another pain. He doesn´t want to be a father only for a weekend. He will never accept it.

He wants to give Henry everything. Not a darkness that his parents gave to him.

“Okay, I understand that your work is important to you.”

“I will find a way to figured it out, I promise. And Henry, doesn´t forget that you are more important than my work.”

“I know, daddy,” he nodded very slowly.

Then he covered him with a blanked and stay with him until he falls asleep again.


	7. Chapter 2 part 2

***  
“Miss Ridley, I am so sad that you, one of my best students, believe that rumours about me.”  
She was standing in front of his table, wearing only her jeans skirt and Red bra. The first time she did something like that.  
Her knees are still shaking. Profesor Hux looked disappointed again. But she doesn’t care, she must find the solution now.  
“But why you cannot give us the second chance? “  
“Plagiarism is very serious misdemeanour, miss Ridley. It’s not acceptable not even in my class. And it’s not a first time. I rechecked your last works, and it’s almost everywhere. “  
It's not her fault. She only used a notes from Kelly, without a source because she was very tired and she told her that it’s her words. She used her help not only once, this time it’s their common projekt, but she helps her with notes without serious source not only in this essey.  
And her friend is now crying in their room and refused to come to his office with her. It’s very serious and he can throw them out of school, but she will never accept that kind of shame.  
“And it’s not only a few words. It’s perfect copy of last year essey from Phasma. I am her mentor I know all of her works. Please, miss Ridley, get dressed! This will not helps you and your friend.”  
She must stay strong and fight for her future, Kelly can start again, she is from rich family, but her poor aunt cannot help her with the new start. She’s got only one chance and she know it. It’s not so serious with Charlie not yet and Nicole started to ask her questions about him more often. She wants him back.  
But she is not ready to loose the contact with him. Daisy will fight until the end.  
And they can be together, this little deal don’t change anything.  
“We can make a deal. You can forget about it a give us another chance, I know that you can help me, professor. “  
She sacrificed almost everything, she worked so hard to pay for her education. She will not give up so easily.  
She came close to him.  
“Miss Ridley!“  
“I know what so you want, Armitage, I can see it in your eyes.“  
“No, you are wrong.“  
He stops protesting when she kissed him. Suddenly she was sitting in his lab.  
But he daff aside her very quickly.  
“I give you another chance, miss Ridley, but your work must be excellent, no more mistake, understood? And you cannot play with me, I will not allow you to ruin my career. “  
“Don’t worry, professor, it will be only between us.“  
***  
“I am so sorry,” Kelly looks so devastated.  
“It’s okay. Profesor Hux give us another chance.“  
“He? I can’t believe it! He is so strict.“  
Yes, he is but, now he belongs to me.  
“Yes, he really is. But no more notes from Phasma’s work. Kelly.“  
“Don’t be afraid, this time I we will use only serious sources. I swear. “  
“Not only this time.“  
“OK, ok, I give you my word. But are you really sure that he accept the new essey?  
She’s got his number in her phone. It’s very exciting, she can control both of them.


	8. Chapter 3

Very strong part of her just saying to her. It´s not you. You don´t want to play games just like that.

But she silenced that voice.

Nicole picked up Charlie´s phone, when she called him. She is mad with anger because of it, and the the essay thinks started.

She said to her, that Charlie has no time to talk with her.

And also something about, the new deal between them. And told her that he kissed her again. But she promised Daisy, that he will be only with her. Not personal meetings, only because of Henry, he swear to her, that it´s over and now, Nicole is working with him and making secret deals with him, just like he is completely free.

She can play with him, too. She can give him what he really deserves.

Daisy can hardly stand that kind of the pain. She is jealous and almost told Nicole, that he belongs only to her.

But she cannot, because of Henry, she knows that Nicole, will turn him against her, and she doesn´t want to loose him.

Not yet.

“Yes, he will,” she said to her very calmly. “But we must finish it until tomorrow.”

“Roger, madam.”

Kelly opens her notebook and they started to write again.

***

“Stop!” he stands up from her place and went to the stage again. Nicol is quite good now, but she needs more from her. More of madness. She must be Ophelia, not thinking about anything else. He is focusing and he has a reason for not focusing, too.

Daisy didn´t accept his calls. Not only once. It makes him very nervous. And Henry is not in a good mood, too. Everything was okay, even Charlie thinks it is, but something happened in school.

Henry´s got a trouble with one of his classmates. Very serious troubles.

He is very angry, because someone try to bully his son and he thinks that teachers are underestimated the situation. They told him, it´s only the kinds conflict, but Henry have bad nightmares again, and this time it´s worse than ever. And the school didn´t informed them about the problem, only today, when conflict between then started to be more physical. He and Nicole spend a lot of time in school and also talking a lot about it with Henry. He doesn´t know about her mother troubles, but they are preparing him very slowly for the option of being a big brother.

He is concentrating to his job and try to not think about the bad feelings that he have. He is only the director now and cut yourself from all of the mess.

“You must persuade the audience, that you totally lost control. It´s not enough!” he reads her his notes again.

“Ok, Charlie, I see.”

***

Hux didn´t know why he is still living in the big house with a garden. Situated in a very calm and street for the young families. But it´s his and her fiancé dream, to live her, to stay new life in this peaceful place. Rumours about Phasma destroyed everything. There was nothing between them, he is only her mentor nothing else. He did not know from where these rumours comes from. He is not innocent, he is only a man, but he loved her fiancé and her lost still hurts him.

Sarah leaved him and Hux stayed her alone only with a broken dreams. He´s got only his works, nothing else.

He fights to clean his name, and now he is on the way to the hell again. Because of her. Daisy Ridley.

But he knows what he must do to protected himself and her, too.

The doorbell started to ring. He stands from his couch and slowly opened the door.

***

“Have a seat, miss Ridley.”

He said to her very coldly when she gives him the printed copy of the new essay. She is very nervous, and her heart almost never stop beating.

She chooses a leather wheelchair on the left side and tried to calm down herself.

“It´s better,” he said to her, when he finished reading. “Now I can give you and Kelly marks, and we can close it. But I must warn you, be careful how to use a source.”

“I will, I promise,” she said to him.

He opened her notes and also notebook with academic information system.

“It´s solid B for you as a final mark and C for Kelly.”

“Thank you.”

“That´s all, you are free to leave, miss Ridley.”

“Leave?” her word shocked you.

“Yes, you know that I am not that kind of person. I cannot make a deal with a student, not even so beautiful as you. And I don´t think that you really want it. Something happened to you, I see it, Daisy, it´s not you. I am a human too, but I don´t need any more troubles. I´ve got only my work, now, I hope you will understand it.”

“But I…”

“As I said to you, this case is closed and I we be glad, if I will meet you in my class, again. The marks is on the system, now I will not change them.”

“No, it´s not over, not for me. I want you stay with you, Armitage. Please, don´t let me leave.”

She come closer to him.

“Miss Ridley, what did you expect from me?”

“I need only your cock inside of me, please, I need it. Not only because of the deal.”

“As you wish, miss Ridley, I will help you, if you really need me.”

He slowly stripped her close off, he kissed her, just like she is the most valuable person for him, his lips are so soft, so gentle.

She is only moaning and welcoming him, she wants to know his body, wants to understand his sadness.

“Are you feeling good, miss Ridley?” he said to her, when hugged her from her back.

“Yes.”

She closed her eyes and get yourself to him.

She feels only his naked body, only his gentle touches, she is not a bitch with them.

He slowly penetrated her, when she was ready, when all her body burns because of his gentle touches. She loves his cock, love all of his touches.

He kissed her neck, and taking care of her clit, she is burning with a pleasure, moaning his name. He knows how to pleased a woman. In his arms she is burning with passion. No pain, only pleasure, he controlled all of her body, but she is free, completely happy.

“Hux, please, more!”

“Yes, I give you, what you want, love.”

This word is just the beginning. She likes it.

“Please, I am… I am…”

“It´s okay, love, I know…”

Her orgasm was so strong, she lost her own will, in his arms.


	9. Chapter 4

"Are you ok, Charlie? "  
Nicole asks him when they are sitting to his living room. Henry wants them both now, he is still very upset.  
They must support him, no matter what.  
"I don't know, Nicole, I have a bad feeling about our last conversation. "  
"Yes, I know and I am sorry, Charlie, you were right, it's your life and I am only your ex."  
"It's not your fault. That's only the consequences of my decisions. I fucked everything up, just like usually and I lost the person that l loved again."  
His body is started to shaking again. He lost Daisy and almost cannot stand that pain.  
"No you are not, it's only the misunderstanding, but now Daisy know that we are not together."  
"I cannot forgive her, it's not possible. I just cannot. "  
Nicole hugged him.  
"Give yourself more time and you will see, if you can forgive her or not," she give him the same advice than he gives her.  
  
_„Charlie_ _you_ _slept_ _with_ _Henry's_ _babysitter_ _. I can't_ _believe_ _it_ _!" Nicole_ _heart_ _his_ _conversation_ _with_ _Daisy. She_ _finally_ _answers_ _her_ _Phone_ _._ _But_ _her_ _offer_ _is_ _something_ _that_ _he_ _cannot_ _understand_ _._  
_His_ _ex_ _screaming_ _at_ _him_ _just like he_ _is_ _a_ _criminal_ _._ _Of_ _course_ _blame_ _him_ _for_ _everything. He has_ _not_ _right to life_ _his_ _own_ _life,_ _only_ _she can start again. It's her idea to share_ _the_ _same_ _babysitter_ _, she_ _introduced_ _her to_ _him_ _._  
_„That's_ _not_ _your business, Nicole,_ _not_ _anymore_ _._ _You_ _are_ _not_ _only_ _playing_ _a monopoly_ _with_ _your boyfriend!"_  
_"Charlie, I... I just..."_  
_He_ _came_ _closer_ _to her._  
_"_ _What_ _do_ _you_ _want_ _from_ _me_ _, Nicole? First_ _you_ _,_ _than_ _Daisy_ _want_ _to play a game_ _with_ _me_ _. I_ _am_ _tired_ _of_ _it_ _."_  
_"I_ _am_ _jealous_ _, Charlie,_ _but_ _I_ _have_ _no right to be. I_ _am_ _so sorry."_

_“That´s the reason why you tell Daisy, about our deal?”_

_They have a deal and he kissed her again, but not in the way that Daisy can be mad at him. He kissed her only to her cheek and another time only offered her a help, as her friend, nothing more. He was ready to start a new life with a Daisy. He was ready to fight for their relationship, but she ruins everything._

_“Yes, no, I am not sure, Charlie, everything happened so fast. I can explain everything to her, if you need it. But when she called her, I don’t know that she is your girlfriend, now. But it can be fix. You can talk to her, later, and maybe…”_

_“Nothing can be fixed, Nicole. Now you´ve got exactly what you want! I am all yours, but forget about the games! I will not accepted it.”_

_“Charlie, I…”_

_“Leave me alone, we will talk about it later. I am mad at you, too. I will not forget that you are part of this chaos.”_

_“Okay, but you must know that if I know how important is she to you, I will not tell her anything. I swear.”_

_“Yes, of course. But I don´t believe you. I am not that fool than you think. Just leave, Nicole. She slept with that guy and told me about it, just like I am nothing to her. I need a time to process it.”_

_She only nodded and leaved him alone in his office._

_He desperately wants to kill that guy. Maybe he doesn´t know anything, but he took him something that he wants only for yourself. He must forget about that urge. He is not a violent person, he never like violence at all._


	10. Chapter 4 2

***  
“It’s strange that you give me that kind of advice.”  
Charlie said to her, when he stands up again, to find a book for Henry. His son likes when he reading him stories and he wants to continue to this tradition. Henry grow up so fast and maybe soon he doesn´t need it from him. He find a jungle book, it´s something that maybe he needs, too, to calm down finally.  
But he cannot resist the option to confronted Nicole with her own decisions. He is not sure, what he really wants.  
Yes, she told him something about jealousy, but it´s not enough, not for him, to completely accept all her reason.  
She cannot forgive him one unimportant affair. And now she talking about it just like it’s a very good solution, forget and move on. But it’s not so Simple and she know that better than him.  
“Yes, I know, but this is different than our situation. Not only your affair persuade me to leave you. It’s only a part of problem. ”  
“You still think that I am a jerk?”  
“No, I don´t you are not bad. You are my Charlie, again.” it looks like she tried to find a word that doesn´t insult him.  
He is glad about it.  
“A control freak?”  
“Yes, unfortunately, that´s you. But in the beginning of our relationship I loved it, I feel protected when I was with you. But I needed some space to yourself, I needed to feel your support. But you refuse to talk about my plans and needs.”  
“I was afraid, that I lose you completely, If I allow you to go for it. To find your own way. I want to protect yourself from the pain of losing you completely.”  
He can feel her touch on her back. Her touch was warm and soft, he like it, but he is not sure if he has a right to be here with her.  
“I am here, Charlie, and I will never leave you again.”  
“But what if he came back to you, say to you that he is sorry, and he want you and our child back? Are you thinking about it, Nicole?”  
“No, I don´t because I don´t want him back. I want you. Now I am sure about it. He can be a father, but nothing else. I want to be under your protection again.”  
“So why you helping me with Daisy now?”  
“If you loved her and need her I will not stand in your way Charlie. I want only our happiness.”  
“You changed, maybe more that I expected.”  
“No, but I am not scared now, I know what that means, to stand of my own feets. But I also know the life without you, and I don´t like it. Do you still love me, Charlie? Please, I must know the answer.”  
“Maybe I am jerk, because I love you and Daisy. But I don´t want to hurt you again. Maybe I cannot be Charlie that you loved. Maybe I am only the control freak that you hate.”  
That´s a true that he tried to hide from yourself. But now everything is out and he feel only the freedom.  
“I cannot hate you, love. We just lost our way, but we can find the right direction again. And if you want to have something only for yourself, I will give you opportunity to be happy, if you are ready to support me, too.”  
***  
Kelly was not in their room, when she arrived from Hux’s house.  
She is very tired and stressed. After her conversation with Charlie she felt just like she has a stone on her back.  
Daisy slowly and with shakings hands send to Charlie another message.  
I am so sorry, Charlie. Please, forgive me, love. Let us chance to start again. Please, love, don’t give up on me.  
Daisy.  
Answer doesn’t came. Only her tears. She cannot stopped them.  
Only a little beep from her phone, helps her not fall to the devastated agony.  
I cannot leave you, Daisy, but I need more time.  
Charlie.  
She read his message again and again. Charlie is still with her, so she has a hope that everything will be good again.  
Time.  
Maybe time can heal everything, just like in the movies or books. Is that right or not? She is not sure.  
But she hopes for the new start.  
She is still so young and have all her life to know everything about this complicated word. Only the death can stop her.  
But she is not ready for that option. She is a fighter and she always be. She will fight for her happiness, too.  
She doesn´t know what happened with Hux, if she lost Charlie. It´s not his fault, she is guilty. Not him. But she has no strength to talk to him about it. Not even answer to his messages.  
***  
Daisy must go to school, no matter what. It´s a last day of her semester, she needs to sign yourself to exams and also talk to professors.  
“Cheer up. Everything will be okay; you are not alone. We are together in this mess,” Kelly almost softly whispering to her, when they arrived to main school building.  
“I hope, so.”  
She is ready for it, ready for be a Daisy, that everybody knows as a good student and also a person that can fight for everything what she really want.  
But when she saw him, her heart almost stopped.  
“Miss Ridley?”  
“Good morning, professor Hux.”  
Her voice was shaking, and her heart cannot stopped beating. He missed the Charlie, but he means something to her too.  
She is not sure, what exactly, but she cannot stop it. Fear but also something else, that she cannot completely understand.  
“Can I talk to you for a moment?” he asked her quietly.  
“I am, just… I am… Kelly?”  
“It´s okay Daisy, I will wait for you, here,” she said to her readily.  
She went to an empty chair in the right side of the hall and opened her notebook, to check last school news.  
“Daisy?”  
She only nodded and followed him to his office. He locked the door but she is not nervous, she completely trusted him.  
They need no words when the door was closed, Daisy feels that he pinned her under one of his bookshelves, quite gently.  
He kissed her and she kissed him back, she lost yourself in his loving arms. She feels something to him, something different than when she was with Charlie. But it´s so strong. She cannot control it, when he was so close to her.  
“I missed you so much, why you don´t answer to my calls, love, tell me?”  
“I am just. I am not sure how to start, professor,” she wants to explain him everything, but she cannot, not when he was so close to her.  
“I understand,” he said to her quietly. The sadness was in his eyes and she cannot stand it. It hurt her too.  
“No, you don´t. It´s complicated.”  
“It´s okay, we have a time to talk about it. Later, love.”  
He kissed her again. And she lost control of his own body, she was so sad, so desperate and he is here for her.


	11. Epilogue part 1

**Five years later**

“Where is my daddy?”

Black haired girl are standing in her atelier. Only in pyjama and with her teddy bear in her arms.

Daisy smiled at her.

“He will be there, soon, sweetheart.”

She is in the middle of creating the new painting. It´s called passion and her. She must finish also family portrait it´s a gift for her love birthday.

“I want him back, now.”

Her little girl can be so headstrong and also, she is daddy´s beloved daughter, now. She can be a little bossy, sometimes.

It reminds her Carrie´s father.

Love of her life.

She missed him, too. She needs to feel his touch.

“Carrie, you must go to sleep. Your father came tomorrow, but you cannot stay awake all night.”

***

“Henry, I said to you that you cannot go to the party with that girl!”

“Why not, mom?”

Her sixteen years old son is driving Nicole crazy. Especially the girl that she wants to date. She is everything what she was worried of.

“Just trust me on this. She is not for you. I don´t want to see you with her.”

“Mom, please, I liked Rebecca, and you…”

“I am your mother, and until you lived in my house, you must accept my rules. I am done with this theme, Henry.”

“That´s not fair.”

“Maybe, but I don´t care. Her father was a drug dealer. I don´t want to see you with people like that.”

“She is not selling drugs.”

“Are you sure?”

“No, but I trusted her. I loved her and she is the first person that I…”

“Unfortunately for you, I am not. Go back to your room, you are not going anywhere with her.”

“I hope that father come back soon, mom!”

He goes upstairs and shut the door very loudly. Nicole wants his husband back to, especially Henry needs him.


	12. Deleted it or not

I am not sure, so do you think that is better to delete it or not?


End file.
